geekorchicfandomcom-20200213-history
Annabeth Chase
Annabeth Chase is the secondary/protagonist of "percy jackson and the olympians" and isthe main interest,to Percy Jackson,(see ''Percabeth).she is also Euphemia Iuelei's dicendant CHARACTER HISTORY: Annabeth Chase was born to Valentine and Athena,roughly a year after her older brother, Johnathan. If her father had known about her and had his way, she would have been named Seraphina, after Valentine's mother. Athena had turned against zues's orders,months before her conception,secretly staying with valentine During the time after her first child was born, she was suffering depression because of her strange feelings of rejection towards her son. Hoping to help Athena, Valentine secretly gave her doses of the angel Ithuriel's blood, hoping to "cure" her depression, unaware that she was pregnant with Annabeth, therefore making his daughter an "accidental" experiment. Eventually, Athena plotted the Uprising with Lucian Graymark against Valentine. She would have just left him, but realized that he would come after them, so she hoped to kill Valentine to protect her unborn child. During the Uprising, Valentine told Athena that she would pay for what she had done. Athena raced to her house, with Lucian, only to find it burned to the ground,with her son,and Valentine's bones. Athena cried and mourned her lost son, but knew that Valentine was really alive. She then ran from the human world and culture back to olympus,begging zues for forgiveness claiming that Valentine had turned her first child into a monster and wouldn't let him do the same to her other,and fled to New York to give Annabeth to an old friend named Fredrick Chase to get her away from her past, where Athena later followed them. Athena hoped that Annabeth would have a blind Inner Eye since some Shadowhunters need to be trained to see the Shadow World. However, Annabeth saw the Shadow World perfectly fine, and when she was three, Annabeth even played with faeries in the park. This prompted her mother to approach Magnus Bane and ask him to remove her Inner Eye. Unable to do so without putting Annie at risk, Magnus instead created a glamour in her mind that would make Annie forget what she saw of the Shadow World even as she saw it, with a complicated spell that needed to be recast every two years. Along with Magnus on the day Athena approached him was Tessa Gray, who volunteered to perform the ritual that would place the necessary protection spells on her, typically performed on Shadowhunter children by anIron Sister and a Silent Brother—Brother Zachariah in her case. Annie and Athena then took the surname "Chase".Athena claims to have chosen that particular surname because of Tessa - it was a portmanteau of Fairchild and Gray. Annie was five when Athena was forced to return to olympus,promting her to form a strong bond with fredrick , Athena allowed Fredrick to stay and become a staple part of annie's live. In fact, he became so intermixed with annie's life that they began to share an almost paternal relationship, with annie admitting that she has always seen Fredrick as her father. ''MEETING LUKE,THALIA,AND GROVER After a monster attack,Annie briefly runs away from home,and meets Thalia Grace,Luke Castellan,and Grover Underwood,and after telling them of her cruel treatment from Lin,the kids tell her about a place called Camp-Half Blood,and says that it will be a safe place for her--and a safe place from Lin.Fredrick found Annie and brought her home much to Lin's dismay,and after coming home,annie began telling stories about camp-half blood to her brothers,as bedtime stories,but Lin objected to this telling Fredrick that,she'll just put them in danger,and after hearing this,she runs away again to but this time,just to luke.Annie evencholly finds solice in luke after he reveals,that his mother is bi-polar,and treats him cruely as well,fed with all that she's been through,Annabeth,and Luke find Thalia and Grover,and they all run away to camp half-blood,for a better life but,sadly only 3 made it. RELATIONSHIPS: Percy Jackson(Best Friend, Crush, completely in love, Teammate-2014-Present) (see,Percabeth) ☀"I don't have a choice. You are, by far, the greatest thing that has ever happened to me in my 18 years on this Earth. The fact that I get to die knowing I was loved not just by anyone, but by you, Annabeth Chase. It's the epitome of a fulfilled life. It’s never gonna get any better than this. I peaked. Annie, i Love You" ''Percy to Annie in Titans East Annabeth and Percy always had a complicated relationship,but love each other dearly.At first glance,Annie and Percy,Didn't really like each other,but after he manages to beat her in Capture The Flag,she has a new found respect for Percy.Percy even names her as his number one motivation for leading The Titans, and he even returns the favor several times,ultimately resulting in the two having feelings for each other, but keep them both hidden from each other. Percy was drawn to Annie, mostly due to the fact that Annie bears an uncanny resemblance to the object of his ancestor's affection for over a millenia , Euphemia. Although Percy and Annie often bicker and don't get along, Annie began to slowly warm up to him as she got to know him, befriending him in the process. But she still kept her distance due to Percy's constant immoral and impulsive behavior. Percy and Annie's friendship deepens with time and the two become closer, Percy,fallen for Annie and, developing feelings for Percy. Percy he didn't deserve her, but Stefan does. He then compelled her to forget his confession afterwards. As opposed to Stefan, Percy is seen to be extremely selfish when it comes to Annie, willing to put the life of Annie's before anyone else's, including Annie's loved ones. But throughout the series, he has grown and changed, protecting not only Annie, but her family and friends as well. Annie and Percy became closer than ever, and the sexual tension between them increased, until had sex for the first time in season 2 episode 27, taking away both of there virginities. During their romance, Percy has never given any indication that Annie would “lose” him, under any circumstances really. Quite the opposite, he promised never to leave her again. The passion they share is hard to define. Percy once again had the opportunity to prove his worth and show Annie his humanity. She brings out the good side of him. This humanity makes it only harder for Annie to hide her true feelings for Percy. She cares very much about him. Throughout, she maintains a rocky relationship with him but they manage to overcome anything. She once again confessed her love for him after the sire bond was broken in the mid-season 3 finale, and, it was then, when Percy the two first said i love you, right before Percy was banished into The Sire Portal, by a jealous Sebastian. After Percy was freed from, The Spirit World, The two reunited, and professed their love in front of their friends and family with a passionate kiss in Beginnings Part 2. Their happiness was short-lived, however, as Annie and Percy's relationship was repeatedly assailed by a seemingly endless number of difficulties. They had to come to terms with Euphemia's summer-long imprisonment and the revelation of Hoge's death, all the while having to deal with Silas, Blackfire, Sabastian struggle for dominance. Things were further complicated by the Augustine Society and a vengeful Katherine Pierce's machinations as well as the threat posed by the Travelers and their leader, Markos. These events among others had devastating emotional impacts on Percy and Annie and led them to question the wisdom of their relationship. Despite all this and having numerous arguments, separations, and reconciliations, they never denied their love for each other, until there breakup in the season 3 finale, on a count that Percy, didn't want to put Annie in anymore danger. Ultimately, their love and the notable support of Tyson allowed them to come back together, And through many ups, ad downs through out the series, the two ended up happily married, with a son. Personality and traits Annabeth is incredibly stubborn and sarcastic, traits born out of her mother's over-protectiveness. She is also a very caring,compassionate,and Loyal person. For her friends and family, Annabeth is willing to go to extreme lengths,putting herself in danger, thus usually leaving the people who care for her extremely worried and exasperated.Percy has even stated that her stubbornness matches his, which he figures was the reason they could not stand each other when they had first met.She is also an artist like her mother,Athena. She keeps a notepad of paper where she often draws out her emotions and feelings through pictures, her version of a diary, just using pictures instead of words.Annabeth also has a fiery temper,if provoked she is able to cause massive explosions,and large blasts of power,and after a childhood trauma,this made her greatly unstable,and dangerous to be around.One of her annoying traits is that,like Euphemia,she sees the beauty in everything,(no matter how gross!) Physical description She is often said to look almost exactly like Athena—Physically, Annabeth is a very beautiful/attractive/gorgeous young woman with an oval face, light olive complexion, almond-shaped grey eyes which are sometimes described as doe-eyes, and smooth, long,wavy dark brown hair. Her height is 5'9 , so she is quite tall woman and also has a slim, slightly athletic physique. Annabeth has an uncanny physical resemblance to her ancestor Euphemia Ieulei, and her doppleganger Katherine Pierce However, even though Annabeth and Katherine look exactly the same in terms of physical appearance, there are some slight differences between the two in terms of . She is quite tall,standing at about 5'9", has hair she considers chocolate-colored,It is mentioned a few times that she dresses in a boyish/shy fashion, wearing T-shirts, jeans and sneakers, which sometimes annoys Isabelle, who then picks out nicer clothes for her to wear. Through out in the series, she sheds her usually boyish fashion and begins to put an effort into fixing herself up more often. She is told by a few guys to be cute or beautiful, despite what she personally thinks of herself.Luke(as seen in bonus material from his view) is also shown to find her beautiful and says that Annie, unlike other girls, just doesn't know it. powers and abilities * '''Nephilim physiology': Being Nephilim, Annie possesses a variety of enhanced physical and mental abilities granted to her by the blood of Athena,and Euphemia in her veins and also by the angelic Marks of the Gray Book. This includes enhanced strength, agility, stamina, and coordination, which only improves over time and practice. * Flight:'As a gift from Athena, Annie was gifted the power of flight,and while using her starbolts,she is able to fly up to 1,275 mph. * '''Energy projection (colored bright green):'Annabeth is able to project images and hollograms using only her mind,but if her thoughts are unstable she can project powerful entitys's such as the demon vicus. * 'Starbolt shields:'She is able to use her starbolts as a shield,by projecting to rays at the same time,by crossing her wrists,all at once,and she can project giant shield but only for a short period of time. * 'Starbolt bursts:'She is able to blast out starbolt rays and particles out of her wrist,hands,and eyes,that have the tempeture of 100*f that are hot enough to melt through steel. * 'Starbolt blasts:'She is capalble of creating massive blast of power from her hands,because it is so dangerous,and the risk of destroying herself,she only uses it in life-and-death situations. * 'Starbolt waves:'She can launch waves of starbolts at her enemy's out of her hands. * 'Superhuman strength:'With Athena's gauntlets activated,Annabeth is able to lift and carry,up to 92 tons,and is able to punch through steel and any other precious mettle. * 'Superhuman endurance:'Annabeth can endure extreme pressure with Athena's gauntlets activated. * 'Superhuman reflexes:'Annabeth was amazing reflexes and is able to doge most of her enemies attacks. * 'Imence Wisdom:'Being the daughter of the goddess of wisdom,Annabeth know's more than most of her teachers,advisors,and oricles,she can also sence when something is off or when someone is lying,and she can see visions of the future by just touching someone. * 'Telepethy:'She also has the power to read ones mind,and comunicate telepethecly with the person of her choice(she mostly picks Percy). * 'Kinetic knife:'Annie also has the power to spawn in a kinetic knife, that she uses against enimies,the knife itself has over 40,000 volts Relationships Percy Jackson: 1st RELATIONSHIP: * '''Start up:Dropsy! * Break up:Masks * Reason:Percy was obsessed with finding slade and isolated himself from the team,and from Annabeth. 2nd RELATIONSHIP: * Start up:Dark vs. Light Part 1 * Break up:Dark vs. Light Part 2 * Reason:'''Annie says that it's best that they stay friends 3rd RELATIONSHIP: * '''Start up:Stranded * Break up:The Seelie Court * Reason:'''Percy and Annie learned about Theseus and Euphie's curse, and this scarred Annie into breaking up with him. 4th RELATIONSHIP: * '''Start up:The Hostility Of Dreams * Break up:"''Over The Garden Wall''" * Reason:'''Maria (Reverra in disguise) warned Percy in Annie that their love will destroy Olympus,and later, the world. 5th RELATIONSHIP: * '''Start Up:Feel The Light * Break Up:Titans East * Reason:'''Percy was Banished into The Sire Portal by a jealous Sebastian. 6th RELATIONSHIP: * '''Start Up:Beginnings Part:2 * Break Up:The Final Battle * Reason:'''After Annie was injured in Battle, Percy ended their relationship, on a count of he didn't want to put her in any more danger. 7th RELATIONSHIP: * '''Start Up: * Break Up: * Reason: Trivia * Annabeth's first name, means favor, grace, and pledged to God. * Annabeth admits to, loathing her first name, and prephers to be called "Annie" (the nickname that Luke gave her when they first met) * Annie's grandmother kept a jar of crystallized violets. * Favorite hobby is writing in her diary. * It can be seen that Annie is an excellent artist * Wears violet perfume. * Her birthday is August 13th, and is a Virgo * Doesn't eat very much. * Loves coffee and prefers drinking coffee over eating. * Prefers baths over showers. * Doesn't own her own car. Until season 3 * Annie is connected and linked to Stefan by a silver cord. This is known as the Soulmate Principle. * Annie is handspan taller than Katherine, according to Stefan. * As a Guardian, Annie shares the same physical traits as other Guardians, which is light blonde hair and deep blue eyes. * Annie's eyes have flecks of gold in them. *she is the Annie is the 6th keeper of, The Heart Of Kandrakar. *Annie is right handed. *The type of man Annie is attracted to is the strong, kind,and courageous Hero-type as revealed in Divide & Conquer, when she tells Percy at the bonfire. *In the series physical and personality aspects of Annie from the books are passed to her and Euphie *Annie can't cook. *in the novels, her middle name is Clarissa Adele *Annie is the first Demigod character shown in the series to form a sire bond, whose bond is based on romantic feelings. *Annie is one of two characters sired to Percy. The other was Charlotte. *Just Like in the novels, Annie lost her virginity, to Percy Jackson *Annie is the 4th girl, in the series to loose her virginity. ** The first in numbered order is, Euphemia Iulei, Kallen Tihih, and Isabelle Lightwood ** Besides the fact that Annie, was born good, her father, her brother, her sister, and her grandfather, are all evil ** She doesn't like to drink nectar. ** in season 3, it is revealed that Annie is half-worlock. **